


NYE Meme - Assorted

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of meme fills for the kurt_blaine <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?page=17#comments">New Year's Eve One Sentence Meme</a>.  Answers the following prompts: "What the actual f***, you guys!" and "You can't keep me cooped up in here! I'm a peacock, you've got to let me fly!"</p><p>Excerpt: "Pav posted a picture on his Twitter," Brittany said happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYE Meme - Assorted

**Prompt 1: "What the actual fuck, you guys!"**

"What the actual fuck, you guys!"

Wes and David looked up from their 'project' to see Blaine, face white and mouth gaping, just standing in the doorway. "Hey Blaine," Wes said brightly. "You're, ah... back early."

"That's a person!" Blaine sputtered.

Wes and David glanced back to their craft -- which yes, did happen to be a person wrapped in shiny metallic red paper. "To be fair, you wouldn't have realized it was a person so fast if you hadn't been early," Wes tried.

"We would've been able to cover the eyes by that point," David added, most unhelpfully.

"Why the hell are you wrapping a person?" Blaine tried. "Are you hazing a freshman again? You know what Mr. MacDonald said would happen if we did that again!" He took a step forward and tried to wave Wes and David away. "Unwrap him, right now."

The wrapped figure quirked an eyebrow and cocked a hip; well, as much as he could with that much paper and tape holding him in.

Blaine sputtered again -- he'd recognize that hip shift anywhere. "Oh my god, Kurt?"

David coughed while Wes added a strategic red bow below Kurt's navel and grinned at Blaine. "Yeah, we aren't the ones who are supposed to do the unwrapping," Wes chuckled.

***

 **Prompt 2: "You can't keep me cooped up in here! I'm a peacock, you've got to let me fly!" (The Good Guys)**

"You can't keep me cooped up in here! I'm a peacock, you've got to let me fly!"

Brittany tilted her head as she smiled at the sweet little canary sitting in the gold cage on Kurt's side table. "You're not a peacock, but you can be one if you think you are. People don't see everything they're supposed to, like how I'm better than everyone at singing, but Rachel refuses to agree to it, even though Britney Spears told me so. So if you think you're a peacock, you're a peacock, even if you're not blue. Maybe you're just magic."

Blaine just stared wide-eyed at the blonde girl chatting away with Pavarotti as Kurt and the rest of New Directions watched the pirated copy of _Black Swan_ in Kurt's basement room.

Kurt poked Blaine in the shoulder. "I thought you'd like this," he said quietly.

"I..." Blaine tried, unable to turn away as Brittany laughed again and started to rummage in her purse. "Why is she talking to Pav?"

Kurt finally looked over at Brittany, who was now pulling out blue nail polish from her purse. "It's Brittany," he replied, as if that answered everything. "Who knows why she does what she does."

"If Elton John and Lady Gaga don't stop chatting through the movie, I will cut someone," Santana snapped.

"Hey!" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"Which is which?" Finn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "If we have to explain it to you..."

"Didn't you see the link that Brittany sent out?" Mercedes asked.

"What link?" Blaine asked, sitting up and looking around the group. He'd only been dating Kurt a couple of weeks and being asked to hang out with all of Kurt's McKinley friends was both important and a little nerve wracking. Feeling like he was missing something important didn't help calm his nerves, especially with the blonde -- Brittany -- staring at him happily from beside the cage.

Santana looked over her shoulder and gave Blaine a once over. "The one of you in those ugly Elton John pink plastic sunglasses."

"But..." Blaine tried. "I only wear those at Dalton..."

"Pav posted a picture on his Twitter," Brittany said happily. "He's up on all the latest news. But he doesn't feel like a canary, he feels like a peacock, so you shouldn't call him a canary anymore. You should respect his identity and use the right descriptors."

"I..." Blaine tried again as Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't try to make sense," Kurt whispered again as everyone turned back to the movie -- except for Brittany, who was back talking to the bird as Pav just chirped away his agreement. "It's easier that way. And besides, you wanted to see what public school kids are like," he chuckled. "Here we are."

Blaine settled back onto the bed with his arm around Kurt. "Point taken. You guys are odd," he said with a grin.

"No more odd than Wes and David and the tire iron and spray paint..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine bit his lip to hold back a laugh. "Second point taken," he conceded.

"Can I paint him blue?" Brittany asked brightly. "He wants his outside to match his inside..."


End file.
